<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infiltrate Your Mind by microsoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331456">Infiltrate Your Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/microsoft/pseuds/microsoft'>microsoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Jeon Jungkook, Aged-Up Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - Cults, Dubious Consent, Jeon Jungkook is Insane, LITERALLY, Leader Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutilation, Park Jimin is a badass, Police Officer Kim Namjoon | RM, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Violence, cult leader jeon jungkook, everyone worships jeon jungkook, far cry based, how the fuck do you do tags, i'll add more later smh, if it happens idk yet, top/bottom isnt relevent but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/microsoft/pseuds/microsoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Jeongguk worked hard to get this far. He left everything he had behind. He sacrificed so much, because he loves them. He loves them with his entire being. They are his world, his purpose. He saved them. </p><p>Everyone should love, respect Jeongguk. He won't tolerate anything less. Especially not this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infiltrate Your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, this is loosely based of far cry 5. it doesn't actually require any knowledge of the game. But! I've been playing the game recently and this just randomly came to mind! I'm a little obsessed with cult leader jk so please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namjoon didn’t know what he was signing up for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty short but it’s just an intro! There will be more to the chapters later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The helicopter was loud in his ears as they glided, albeit not gracefully, through the air. Across from him sat a blonde male, on the stockier side but he looked like he could throw a punch. He had come to know him as Jimin during their short flight. To his right sat a taller, slightly bulkier male, or maybe it was just his shoulders that made him look that way. He couldn't be sure in the confined space. This one hadn't said a word. He was curious, but he didn't bother him. They all had a way of mentally preparing themselves. Maybe this was his, silence. </p><p>Namjoon wasn't quite sure what to think as they came across what looked like a small village, with tents pitched around what looked like an old church. The cross at the peak was crumbling, just barely hanging on.</p><p>
  <em>This isn't a very holy place anyway. </em>
</p><p>On the outside, it looked almost normal. It could pass as a long-forgotten town, with very few residents still around to tell the tale of the endless struggles.</p><p>That wasn't the case, though. Everyone had heard the stories of the inhumane history that the place held, only some choosing to believe it. Namjoon couldn't really blame them though, it wasn't every day you hear of a nation overturned by one man. Much less to the point of worshipping said man. </p><p>That was putting it simply, in all honesty. The plot was much deeper, much more sinister than it seemed. So much so that Namjoon himself didn't believe bits and pieces. "You had to be there," they'd say. But had they been there either? Probably not. It sounded like no one could just.. leave. He wasn't entirely sure he'd be leaving either. </p><p>And not because he wanted to stay. It was terrifying. </p><p>Terrifying, as the helicopter landed with a jolt and people started filing out of their tents. <em>They look like they want to eat me alive.</em> </p><p>Namjoon had to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to show his fear. Fear equaled weakness, and these people took weakness and ran with it. They ran fast. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jimin put his hands up in what looked like a defensive manner so he did the same- taking careful steps towards that godforsaken church. To his surprise, no one attacked. Not even as they stood outside the door, planning and gathering himself to the best of his abilities.</p><p>Even when they opened the doors, old doors that were covered in peeling paint, no one made a sound. </p><p>Namjoon could vaguely hear a voice, growing louder as they walked down the aisle. It wasn't an overpowering sound. The man spoke as if he was talking to a close friend, and the people were obviously listening. No one bothered blinking in their direction. Perhaps it was because the man didn't pay them any mind either, speaking as if he could see right through them. </p><p>The group reached the end of the pews, yet no one acknowledged them. Even as Namjoon looked him in the eyes, Jeon as many called him. He wasn't sure what his name was. No one ever gave him a sure answer. Those who did seem to know had kept their lips sealed as if the syllables scorched their tongue. As if keeping the reality of it a secret would make it any less true. What "it" was.. he didn't know that either. He was suddenly regretting agreeing to take this job as he came to terms with the fact that there are too many unknowns to be sure. Would he die today? It was a possibility. There was also the possibility that this was just a very religious place. </p><p>Namjoon himself wasn't religious, but it did seem like a cult in some ways- religion that is. </p><p>Oh, he should probably listen. Jimin seemed to have been listening attentively this entire time. The one with the shoulders too. How did he get this job again? <em>Focus, Namjoon.</em></p><p>"-for I have told you this day would come."</p><p>
  <em>What day?</em>
</p><p>Jeon paused to look around, a pause with a purpose. The male let his words that Namjoon had foolishly missed sink into the crowd, and his troops as well apparently. The look in Jimin's eyes scared Namjoon. Had it been that bad? </p><p>He focused back on Jeon, taking in the full display of The Leader himself. He didn't look very leader-like. His jeans were tattered in a way that people would probably pay good money for back at home. It didn't cross his mind that he might have made them that way because of that very reason. His upper body was clad in a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and most of the buttons undone, exposing expanses of tattoos over his chest. His arms were covered in them as well, along with thin scars that looked like they would form a word if he got close enough to properly examine them. </p><p>Namjoon didn't plan on getting that close anytime soon.</p><p>"For I have told you from the start that we must fight for our righteousness. For we know the truth, but there are people who have not yet received the word of God themselves. They have not yet been awakened to the reality that is today, the reality that our society is growing weaker," Jeon balled his hand into a fist and let it fall heavily onto the podium for what Namjoon assumed was dramatic effect, he also noted that his tone had become more assertive, "you are strong. You will survive, when the resistance is upon us, after all these years, you will survive. You will survive the collapse of nations and we will thrive. We will thrive because we have been touched by the words of A Greater Power. I have heard the prophecy of what's to come from the Higher Power. I will lead you against the evil that is upon us, even at this very moment." </p><p>Namjoon froze as Jeon<em> finally</em> acknowledged them, stepping around the podium and raising an accusing hand at the three. </p><p>"But you must fight for my leadership, you must fight for my guidance or you will fall with the rest of this pitiful world. You <em>need </em>me. And they," disgusted is how he sounded, "want to take me away from you. Because they lack faith in truth. They lack my guidance, but we will teach them." </p><p>'Teach them' rang through the crowd of people in the pews, and it sent chills down Namjoon's spine. </p><p>Jimin seemed as affected as he was, raising the piece of paper, the warrant for Jeon's arrest. Namjoon hadn't seen it himself and quite frankly, he didn't want to. Not with so many people who more than likely had weapons around. </p><p>"Jeon Jeongguk," <em>Jeongguk, </em>"you are under arrest for suspected kidnapping and murder. I'm going to need you to come with me." </p><p><em>That angered them</em>, was the first thing Namjoon thought. The people started up a loud ruckus, standing and banging on the pews as 'shoulder guy' cuffed Jeon. </p><p>Jeon gave little to no resistance much to Namjoon's surprise, although the smirk he wore suggested there was more to his laid-back demeanor than could be seen on the surface.</p><p>Cries rang out through the crowd as they walked Jeon back to the helicopter, some people even trying to rough the three men up. It still wasn't as bad as Namjoon had expected, even as they pushed Jeon into the spare seat next to Jimin. </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>They were about three feet off the ground when Namjoon felt the heli shake. The crack of the windshield startled him and oh my god they're getting shot at. </p><p>By the time they got the machine into the air, people had climbed onto the landing skids and over the roof. </p><p>
  <em>Today is the day I die.</em>
</p><p>Jeon hardly looked fazed as his followers beat at the blades and tried to crawl into the cockpit. One particularly hard hit sent them teetering sideways, so far that the pilot couldn't straighten up. The imbalance, and the smoke that was steadily surrounding them, told Namjoon that they were indeed screwed. </p><p>The last thing he remembered seeing before they hit the ground was Jeon's stupid smile. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>